Tobira RELOADED
by minasuka-chan
Summary: YAOI:: Más estúpido, más incoherente, más... tobira! Es Tobira RELOADED!


**Tobira –RELOADED-**

_by Minasuka & Kita-chan_

.-Me duele tanto la cabeza...- se quejaba Kurapika, aún en la pieza del hotel, esperando que Leorio saliera del baño- ¡DEJA DE CANTAR!- vociferó exasperado, si había algo que podía empeorar su jaqueca era la 'armoniosa' voz de su ahora novio, lo quería mucho, pero no a sus canciones. La ducha se dejó de escuchar y el picaporte comenzó a girar- ¡Y más te vale que salgas vestido!- Han adivinado, nuestro carismático rubio no andaba con el mejor ánimo.

.-Sí, sí, ¡¡ya te oí! - gritó enfurecido Leorio. ¿Había algo peor que tu novio te prohibiera salir desnudo del baño? No para Leorio.

Comenzó a vestirse refunfuñando, y al momento de tomar su corbata sonrió triunfante. Era la corbata de la suerte; nada podía salir mal si la llevaba puesta, absolutamente NADA. Sería un gran día.

Luego de colocársela (la corbata! oiga!), salió del baño, con la idea de molestar a su rubio favorito.

.-Vámonos rápido, Gon y Killua nos esperan en la cafetería- ¿cómo lo sabía? Pues porque el par de 'angelitos' no había encontrado nada mejor que llamarlos a las siete de la mañana para informárselo y claro, como Leorio tenía el sueño de piedra fue sólo él quien se despertó y contestó el dichoso aparato.

.-Está bien, está bien - respondió él, intentando calmarlo - No tienes por qué ponerte así- continuó, y de pronto una palabra le vino a la mente - ...mi rubiales -. Y diciendo esto, lo abrazó por la espalda.

.-¿'Mi rubiales'? ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese?- Andaba de malas, muy malas... ¡Corre Leorio!- Es plural y además, ¿sabes acaso lo que es un 'rubial'? ¡Puedo asegurar con certeza de que no! ¡Es una planta!- se deshizo del abrazo y caminó hasta la puerta- Condenada puerta que te quedaste cerrada ayer...- se molestó sin saber por qué.

.-Una...planta? - Kurapika estaba inventando, de eso estaba seguro Leorio; pero también estaba seguro de que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria, no lo fuera a encadenar después... pero pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea. - De qué hablas... sé que te encanta que te diga así, rubiales -.

.-¡Nunca me ha gustado!- mentira... ni recordaba que lo hubiera llamado así, pero si él decía 'blanco', entonces Kurapika respondería 'negro'- Es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida- La cabeza le daba vueltas... Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de golpear algo... Debía descargar su ira o encadenaría a Leorio y lo... mataría a patadas. De pronto... un objeto en el suelo llamó su atención, una prenda... ¡Era un calzoncillo! ¡Qué desagradable! ¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente tener que ver sus calcetines tirados!

Sin más se acercó, resuelto a desquitarse, estiró una pierna y pateó el bendito trozo de tela, pero ya sea por un error de cálculo o un efecto de la borrachera de la noche anterior, falló y dio de lleno con su pie en la pared.

Leorio se contuvo.

Bien, lo ocurrido fue algo normal... normal?

POR DIOS! JAMÁS SE HUBIESE IMAGINADO AL KURUTA EN ESA SITUACION! Era demasiado!

Pero no podía reírse, debía contenerse...

1...

2...

3...

.-Pff WAHUAAHAHAHHWHAHHWHAHWHAHHWHAHHWHAHWHAHWHAHWHAHWHA!- estalló en carcajadas el estudiante de medicina, ante el 'accidente' del rubio - K-Kurapika... idiota!- fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de estallar en carcajadas nuevamente

El rubio reaccionó de manera tardía, ¡le dolía como los mil demonios! ¡Su pie, su pie! Se tiró al suelo y se llevó las manos a la zona afectaba, echando maldiciones en su cabeza (que por cierto, aún le dolía) ¡Era todo culpa del calzoncillo de LEORIO! Y ahora más encima se reía... ¡Lo iba a matar!

Se acercó al moreno, quien se reía ajeno a su ira y dolor, dándole la espalda, y rodeó con sus manos el cuello que se presentaba ante él.

.-Que dem...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a expresar. Las manos que lo sostenían no pensaban dejarlo ir. Bueno, la verdad no le importaba, seguramente debía ser alguna nueva 'técnica' que practicaba Kurapika para que hicieran ellos en la noche; eso pensaba, hasta que se pronto recordó... LA CORBATA!

Se arrugaría entera! Y su suerte? Se iría al caño! Debía impedir aquello a toda costa.

Comenzó a intentar quitarse al rubio de encima, batiendo los brazos, saltando de un lado a otro, girando con todas sus fuerzas... pero nada funcionaba. Condenado Kurapika! Quién lo mandaba a ahorcarlo ahora!

Poco a poco se le acababa el aire.

.-K-Kurapika... - alcanzó a decir con el aire que le quedaba.

Entonces el rubio reaccionó por fin, ¡estaba cegado por el dolor que sentía! (en su pie, no estaba triste... o.o) ¡Estaba matando a Leorio! Se veía que ya no podía respirar bien... Y ese tono azulado no parecía muy sano... Tenía que soltarlo, sí... pero es que... ¡Era tan gracioso! Se largó a reír y después lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el suelo y saltando por sobre él para llegar a la puerta.

.-Vamos, nos esperan en la cafetería- su mal humor había llegado a su fin

.-C-claro - respondió, con un poco de aire. Arregló su corbata lo que mejor pudo y siguió al rubio. -Mi rubia--- Se detuvo bruscamente; lo mejor era no decirle así a Kurapika nunca más, o quien sabe, ya había atacado su ropa interior, su corbata... ¿qué venía después? ¿Los cordones de sus zapatos?

En la ya mencionada cafetería los esperaban los menores, uno de ellos impaciente por su llegaba y el otro atragantándose con su quinto trozo de torta de chocolate (Necesito especificar quién era quién?). El rubio apareció feliz, seguido de Leorio, que venía un tanto desganado. Gon los llamó con una mano, gritando sus nombres para que lo vieran (cosa que resultaba un poco inútil, ya que estaban al lado de él…)

.-Veo que estás con mucho ánimo, Gon- comentó Kurapika

El pequeño volteó a mirarlo y alcanzó a divisar a Leorio entrando… ¿qué era esa extraña marca en su mejilla? ¿Y por qué de repente quería ofrecerle heno o un cubito de azúcar a Kurapika?

Entonces, llegaron a sus oídos las voces provenientes de la radio, que comentaban una carrera: "Baya de oro rebasa a Marmota feliz en la última vuelta y deja atrás a Castor con Linterna…" … ¡Eso era!

.-¡Una yegua!- exclamó apuntando al rubio.

.-¿Mihihih?- se apuntó a sí mismo -¿Quién hizo ese ruido de caballo cuando hablé?- miró enojado a su alrededor.

.-Eh... creo que... - decirle o no decirle? He ahí el dilema. Leorio pensó seriamente en decirle a Kurapika que relinchaba como los dioses, pero se contuvo, podía volverle el mal humor, y su corbata podría volver a sufrir u.u -Creo que... la alfombra fue-

.-¿Qué clase de respuesta idiota es esa?- refunfuñó Kurapika antes de sentarse con los pequeños. Revisó la carta y se extrañó de ver que el especial del día consistía en heno y zanahorias... qué gustos tan extraños tenía la gente.

.-Me duele la cabeza...- comentó Gon volviendo la vista a la mesa -...y tengo esa extraña sensación de que debo decirles algo importante y de suma urgencia... ¿no les ha pasado alguna vez, chicos?-

Leorio lo miró sin interés, últimamente no decía nada aportivo, seguramente por el incidente de la corbata.

.-Eh... no-.

.-Tampoco, siempre me acuerdo… y si no, lo anoto en mi libretita- ¿por qué eso le había sonado tan…? –Una libreta muy ruda y masculina- se apresuró a agregar Kurapika.

.-Mm…- el moreno se ahorró el preguntar también a Killua, parecía demasiado concentrado comiendo; y cuando lo miraba, le daban más ganas de preguntarle dónde metía toda esa comida que de volver a pensar en que tenía que decirles a sus amigos sobre la invitación de Mito-san… -Sí, Mito-san nos invitó hace un mes a Isla Ballena… quizá por pensar en eso no me acuerdo qué tenía que decirles…- comenzó a tararear la música del final de la carrera de caballos en la radio.

.-Eso no era? - acaso gon sabía porqué Kurapika seguía pegado al menú de alimentos para caballos? O quizás sabía porqué odiaba tanto las puertas? O quizás...? Tantas cosas que no sabía, no terminaría nunca - Vayamos a verla! - fue todo lo que exclamó, tal vez así sabría más cosas, así como eh... no mentira, no sabría más; sólo quería responderle a Gon, que hace rato que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

.-¿Y tú por qué quieres verla?- inquirió Kurapika frunciendo otra vez el entrecejo, un día se le quedaría así… -No seguirás con esa tonta idea de conquistarla, ¿verdad?- le pisó un pie bajo la mesa, forzando una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie.

Gon ladeó la cabeza –Sí, vamos a verla, la pobre nunca tiene nada que hacer… talvez por eso nos invitó en primer lugar… Ne, Killua, ¿qué tal si pides los siguientes 437920 platos para llevar?-

Killua enderezó la cabeza de Gon, que le molestaba, además de que si seguía así, caería sobre su bello alimento.

.-Para llevar? P-pero... pero tú los llevas! - eso le sonaba conocido de alguna parte - tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga!

.-¡Oye, eso era sólo por la noche, tramposo!- le sacó la lengua, tomando con ambas manos su cabeza… Killua era un bruto cuando quería, de no ser porque estaba utilizando todo su poder nen, le habría quebrado el cuello en vez de sólo arrugarle la camisa –Que Kurapika lo lleve, es una yegua de carga…- ¿de dónde salían todas esas cosas?

.-Bien, quiero que alguien meeeeeegh explique por qué siguen hablando de yeguas… ¿¡y quién sigue haciendo es ruuuuuihihihdos cuando hablo?-

.-Ya te dije, la alfombra! - respondió Leorio, harto del mal humor del rubio

.-Y los cordones de Leorio hacen un coro también - respondió Killua, intentando librarse de Gon.

.-¿Cordón?- eso le traía recuerdos… aparte de que nunca se había fijado en que si se reemplazaba la 'r' por una 'n' cambiaba completamente el significado… Pero tenía que pensar en otras cosas -¡El Genei Ryodan!- ojos rojos. Aunque se reía por lo bajo.

.-Kurapika blanco, llévame de aquí…- canturreó Gon al volver de las cocinas con un enorme paquete de comida (era realmente rápido) -¿Listos para ir a la Ballena donde yo nací?-

.-Tengo, tengo, tengo, tú no tienes anda, tengo un esclavo, que rica empanada - coreaba Killua, mientras ataba una correa al cuello de Gon y comía una empanada que nadie supo de donde consiguió.

.-Yo tengo muchos cordones... de todos significados y colores! - respondió Leorio sin que nadie se lo pidiera, mientras se adelantaba, escapando de Kurapika quien podía atacar a quien fuera con esos ojos.

.-Oh, qué rica empanada…- ni se inmutó con que le acabaran de poner una correa, aunque en una parte muy profunda de su ser pensaba que a Kurapika le iría mejor… -A todo esto…- comenzó a decir cuando ya estaban fuera -¿Alguien recuerda qué hicimos anoche?-

Kurapika sacudió la cabeza, y decidió que era una mala idea, ya que el cerebro le retumbó en el cráneo –Ni idea… pero a juzgar por esta jaqueca, las lagunas mentales, los extraños deseos de pastar y la cara de Leorio al despertar, diría que nos embriagamos… o… ¡nos drogaron los del Genei Ryodan!- …había que hacerlo sonar interesante.

.-O tal vez los del Ryodan se embriagaron con drogas y le regalaron a Killua una empanada envenenada que lo hace canoso! O anotaron obscenidades en tu libretita! - Leorio se detuvo temeroso, no se sabe que esperar de esos tipos. Miró sus cordones y su amada corbata, esperaba que estuviesen a salvo -Uno nunca sabe...-

.-No seas idiota, Killua era canoso de antes…- meneó la cabeza, ¿cómo Leorio podía ser tan… Leorio? Aún así, revisó disimuladamente su MUY masculina libreta.

.-¡Miren, por ahí está el puerto!-

.-Tienes razón! - afirmó Killua, mientras movía vigorosamente la correa de Gon - Arre, arre! -.

Leorio miraba a Killua extrañado; había algo mal... algo fuera de lugar. Luego miró a Kurapika... HE AHI! TODO TENÍA SENTIDO! Algún día le pediría prestada esa correa a Killua, después de todo, sabía a quien le venían mejor que a nadie.

.-Oh, estos niños…- meneó la cabeza otra vez… tenía que dejar de hacerlo, se le revolvían los pensamientos…

.-Kurapika, ¿qué anotas ahora?- preguntó Gon volteándose para ver la libretita floreada.

.-Que no debo menear la cab… ¡No seas entrometido!- ocultó su preciada libreta -¡Y miren, ya llegamos!- el gran aporte para distraer -¿Es el mismo viejo de la última vez?- susurró a Leorio.

.-Eso parece - respondió Leorio, quien en realidad, no estaba escuchándolo; simplemente se imaginaba todas las combinaciones posibles entre correa, alfombra, heno, bozas, cordones significativos y una puerta, tantas cosas que podía hacer!

.-¡Capitán, capitán!- saludó Gon como si ese fuera el nombre del sujeto. Intentó correr, pero casi se ahorca (de no ser porque usaba el nen!) con la correa de Killua –Mmmppph- trató de indicarle, señalando su propio cuello, que se moría.

.-Espero que no me provoques como la última vez…- Kurapika miró… de una forma muy especial a Leorio, algo en sus ojos decía un: '¡Tírame al suelo con agresividad y bésame apasionadamente!'.

Leorio miró en respuesta a Kurapika con una sonrisa que indicaba 'no tienes idea de lo que te espera, a ti y a tu libretita'; mientras Killua intentaba ahogar a Gon cada vez más; quien sabe, tal vez se desmayaría por falta de aire y tendría que hacerle respiración boca a boca... todo sea por la amistad! o Gon! o ambas... o simplemente porque si!

El capitán acomodó su gorra… hacia abajo, para no verlos… se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no habrían zarpado antes para no tener que verlos; es decir, venían de nuevo el sujeto que parecía vendedor de puerta en puerta con su maletín, el homosexual reprimido de su tribu extraña (muy probablemente de gays) y el enano que 'habla con las gaviotas' y cabello puntiagudo… ¡ah, pero ahora traen a otro espécimen! Un sexópata sadomasoquista, sin duda… Pobre pequeño extraño, le darían con el látigo esa noche…

.-¿Van a venir o no?- bramó con la esperanza de recibir un 'no', por respuesta.

.-¡SÍIII!- gritó Gon utilizando todo su poder nen de reinforcement para sacar voz.

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Minasuka:** Seeeh! Finalmente, luego de... meses planeándolo, logramos hacerlo posible! Tobira Reloaded! Juajuajua esto no termina aquí! Y... eso XD.

**Kita:** Oh, Margot! Esto es increíble… Tobira –RELOADED- Tanto que soñamos con esto… hacía tanto tiempo… snif, snif… dejen reviews… u.ú muchos… nos matamos escribiendo esto! (yo habría matado a Minasuka n.n) Kurapika! Perdóname por ridiculizarte a ti y a tu estúpida libreta! ToT Saludos a Akane Black! n.n i wow u!


End file.
